


"Big brother is watching me."

by Ms_Skull



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Implied Stalking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Skull/pseuds/Ms_Skull





	"Big brother is watching me."

所有人都知道艾伦有一个很宠他的同父异母的哥哥。

尽管艾伦很少提起他的这个半个兄弟，艾伦身边的朋友还是很快就认识了吉克——不是因为别的原因，只是吉克太像是电视剧里面的标准兄长，会围着自己的弟弟团团转，那种会在幼儿园放学时准时来门口接自己弟弟，带自己的弟弟和他的朋友一起去冰淇淋车，买华夫脆筒的冰淇淋，奶油高高地叠成一座高塔；他会给艾伦买Play Station和新出的电子游戏，周末的时候将艾伦抱在膝头，两个人一起地试图将屏幕上那个圆滚滚的黄团子滚过一个个山谷和沟壑，或者操纵这厨师小人忙碌地跑来跑去，在厨房的爆炸声中任由自己的弟弟掐自己的脸。

“好羡慕你有个哥哥啊，艾伦。“爱尔敏说，看着站在门口等着艾伦放学的吉克。艾伦耸耸肩，将自己小课桌上的画笔和本子一股脑地扫进书包内。

“还好吧，“艾伦转头看了眼爱尔敏，目光投向吉克所在的位置，”他也有烦人的时候。“

“不是吧？“

“啊，“艾伦扯了扯嘴角，露出一个有些怪异的表情，”有时候吉克有些过分黏人了。“

最让艾伦印象深刻的一次是他8岁。那是一个雨夜，雨不大但是雷声有点响，煞白的闪电在窗帘上勾出被狂风摧残的树的影子。薄毯盖住了他一半身子，毯子下面的身躯有些汗意，断断续续的梦境片段搅得他头昏脑胀。艾伦在头疼和让人不适的潮湿中勉强睁开了眼，正好一道闪电在此刻划破雨夜。

借着闪电一瞬的白光，艾伦看见自己卧室的房门被拉开了一条缝隙。

从后面探出来一只蓝色的眼睛。

那一瞬间艾伦看清楚那只眼睛的主人正一眨不眨地盯着他小木床的位置。然后雷光的消失带走了艾伦的视野，留下的是默不作声的阴影和沉闷的雨声。艾伦在毯子下面的手指掐住了床沿。他深吸一口气，悄然溜了床，无声无息地摸向门口。

然后他像个小炮弹一样猛然推门撞了出去。

于是，“噗咚噗咚”和花瓶碎裂的声音将整个房子里面的人都惊了起来。格里沙手忙脚乱地打开了客厅的灯，收获了一个面朝下趴在地上，断了几根肋骨和鼻梁的大儿子，以及骑在大儿子腰上揪着对方头发不放的小儿子；格里沙皱起眉头，还没来得及问清楚发生了什么事，二楼艾伦卧室外面悬在半空中摇摇欲坠的木制围栏发出一声濒死的哀鸣，直直地砸到了几个人面前。

格里沙背后的卡拉狠狠地抽了口气。

“……你们两个，“格里沙瞪着他的两个儿子，”是怎么从二楼一起摔下来的？“

那件事的结局就是吉克·耶格尔在医院躺了好几天。

“你吓到我了，我已经连续几个晚上都在做噩梦。“这是艾伦（被格里沙抓着）去探望吉克时候跟他说得第一句话，看着对方的脸上浮现出一点愧疚的神情，“为什么会半夜突然出现在那种地方啊，还是个打雷的晚上。”

“我怕打雷。“吉克沉默了一会儿，一脸正经严肃地这么回答，蓝色的眼睛一眨不眨哦地直视着绿色的瞳膜。艾伦给了他一个白眼，将格里沙交代他带过来的三明治塞给了吉克，顺便戳了下吉克可怜的肋骨。他在吉克呲牙咧嘴的狰狞神情中，大口吃着医院严谨吉克食用的冰淇淋。

“真的很吓人。“将最后一口冰淇淋咽下去后艾伦说，“以后别这么做了，吉克。”

然而之后的几年内，吉克并没有停止，艾伦知道。他试图收敛了，将自己的行踪变得更加隐蔽，如同不引人注目的灰尘依附在墙上，不会再像那个晚上那样直勾勾地盯着床上的艾伦，但是艾伦还是能够在半梦半醒中感受到他的视线，从门缝里探出，落在他起伏的胸膛和脸上，带着某种无法言喻的沉郁肃穆；他翻个身，让那种目光像个毛毯一样落在他的后背上。

说话不算话啊，吉克。艾伦勉强将眼睛睁开一条缝，便听到门轻柔地响了一下，吉克的视线飞速地从他身上撤回，消失在了门后。

然后艾伦感觉到睡意和梦境从床垫中伸出双手，捧住了他的头将他一直向下拉，直到他的意识完全浸入了黑色的水潭里。

“……果然还是有点烦人。“

”艾伦，你在说什么？“

”没事，爱尔敏。“艾伦抬头看了一眼他金发的友人，”我是在说吉克。“

”你哥哥？“

”嗯。“艾伦向前扔出去一块石头，看着那块石头消失在了杂草丛后，”有时候他的视线有点烦人。“

”视线？“爱尔敏喃喃自语道，眉头皱了起来，神情变得有点严肃，“视线——艾伦，你是指什么？”他看上去有点忧心忡忡，口气也是意有所指，“你之前也提起过，艾伦，不是什么应该担心的事吧？”爱尔敏压低了声音，“是我想的那样吗？”

艾伦只是瞥了他一眼，然后又扔出了一块小石头；天上有一个极小的黑影飞过，尾翼闪着光，留下一道白线后就在艾伦的视野中消失了。他仰视着那个影子，短暂地出了会儿神。

”我不明白你在说什么。“

”他是一直跟着你吗？还是怎样？说起来他确实一只围着你转，这听起来有点让人担心……“

”你想多了，爱尔敏。“艾伦打断了他，”不是什么需要担心的事，只是兄弟之前有小矛盾而已。兄弟之间总有矛盾。你没有个哥哥，是体会不到的啊。“

“——既然你这样说。“

艾伦用余光看了一眼爱尔敏的神情。虽然嘴上附和了艾伦，但是他的好友脑中那些嘎吱作响的小齿轮明显还在转动，那种忧心忡忡的神情还没有退下去，眉间的皱纹和低垂的眼睛都出卖了他，连一只跳到他手边的螳螂都没能吸引他的注意力。艾伦在心里叹了口气。他太了解爱尔敏了，比爱尔敏想象中的还要了解。

他用一只落在他们面前的模样新奇的鸟打断了爱尔敏的思绪。

艾伦理解爱尔敏的担心。这件事听起来确实不正常，不像是正常兄弟之间以亲情为基础的互动，再加上一些从新闻和网络流出来的故事，难免会让人生出一些猜疑。但是他清楚吉克，也熟悉吉克的视线。那些隐秘的，在半夜时隐时现从门口探出的眼神从来都与欲望无关，那些视线落向的地方，与其说是他的胸口，不如说是他的心脏和呼吸带来的起伏；只是对上吉克的眼神他就明白了，对方也受着相似梦境的困扰：鲜血，哀鸣，放大畸形的丑陋人脸，皮肤上去除不掉的腻滑感，在巨型生物的脚下颤动的大地；他大概能够想像出吉克是以一种怎样惶恐的心情从梦中惊醒，怎样的不安才将他带到自己弟弟的卧室门前，冒着被误解的风险寻找艾伦活着的证据。

这十二年来每晚艾伦自己也在这些不成形的梦的片段中挣扎，被纠缠得更深，直到他鼻腔充满着血腥气醒来，环绕在耳边的枪炮轰鸣也没有停止。只是与吉克不同，惊醒的他选择在一片黑暗中盯着天花板，翻身时用踢在墙上的脚趾带来的痛楚让自己回归现实；他的眼眶干涩到发痛却没有泪水，仿佛那份记忆的主人早就失去了流泪的能力。

这晚艾伦再次惊醒。他向门口看去。果不其然吉克又站在他门前，印满猩猩卡通图案的睡衣一角出卖了他的存在。感受到艾伦的视线，吉克的声音闷闷地从门后传来。他的嗓音有一些沙哑，让艾伦想起那些烧焦后的铁皮烟筒，黑沉沉的，带着烟熏过的痛楚——吉克抽烟了，艾伦知道，他能够听出来烟嗓的痕迹。

“我只是路过，半夜有些饿了。“

冰箱在一楼，艾伦想说，你的卧室也在一楼……可是他最后只是张了张嘴，然后跳下床拉开了虚掩的卧室门。

“你要进来吗？“

他和吉克两个人挤在一张小床上，背靠着背，两个人呢半天谁都没有说话，也都没有睡着。过了一会儿吉克翻了个身，肩膀靠了过来。他偏高的体温让本就不是十分凉爽的夏夜变得有些难耐。但是艾伦没有扯开他。

“我做了梦。“

在黑暗中吉克这么说。他咳嗽了两声，艾伦听出了他平静嗓音下的波纹，闻到了残留在他胡子上的烟味。“我梦见了成年的你，艾伦。你向我的方向跑，一直跑一直跑，可是总是到不了我跟前；然后你的头掉了下来，正中的落在我手里，眼睛还是睁着的。我将你的头抱起来放在膝盖上，只能抱着，一直抚摸你的头发，做不了任何事也发不出声音，然后我看见你的那双绿色眼睛眨了眨，一行血泪就流了出来……”

他声音里的平静被撕碎了，在回忆中被绞成了碎片，而艾伦只是听着，在黑夜中慢慢眨着眼。

“……吉克，我会做噩梦的。“过了一会儿，他低声说，”哥你要考虑一下我的年龄啊。“

吉克迟钝地“啊”了一声，侧过头有些茫然的看着艾伦，眼睛在看到艾伦才有了亮光。

“……抱歉，“吉克笑了笑，”明天请你吃冰淇淋。“

“要焦糖口味的。“艾伦说，感受着吉克将他的鼻尖埋在了自己的脖颈儿后，温热的鼻息温暖着他皮下的血肉；他的手拦住了艾伦的腰，将自己十二岁的弟弟紧紧搂在胸前。

艾伦感觉自己听到了种子破土萌发的声音，鸽子翅膀鼓动的风声；他从来没有这么清晰地意识到自己是活着的，吉克也是活着的；万物在萌发，他的心脏鲜活搏动，血液在胸膛中奔涌不息，联动着吉克悠长的呼吸声一起。

他闭上眼，十二年来第一次在带着夜来香的夏风中陷入无梦的沉眠。  
——END——


End file.
